


A Little Like Newlyweds

by bio_fluorescence



Series: Newlyweds [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Compliant, Casual Wear Venomous, Co-Parenting, Dinner Date, During S2, Family Bonding, Flirting, M/M, Miscommunication, Moving In Together, Self Aware Boxman, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_fluorescence/pseuds/bio_fluorescence
Summary: Venomous is moving in to Boxmore! What does this mean for his and Boxman's relationship?





	A Little Like Newlyweds

Venomous sets down his end of the sofa for his new office with a grunt, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. His hair is beginning to escape its loose ponytail and strands have attached themselves to his cheeks. Boxman lets the couch go to stand and re-rolls his sleeves up from where they’ve sagged to his wrists.

“I haven’t lifted this much in ages; I’m worn out.” Venomous says, collapsing, head thrown back and eyes closed, into his new customized cobra desk chair.

Boxman leans against the desk next to his partner. “Feels good to get the blood pumping, though, doesn’t it?” He eyes Venomous’ casual wear appreciatively. He’s wearing a sleeveless top tied at his waist, and light wash denim, of all things. It’s not every day he gets to see the man so relaxed. 

Though- that might all be changing now. Despite their less than conventional and relatively short courtship (the first night out crashing Billiam Milliam’s party counts as a first date to him at least, then a couple meetings over coffee and dinner, and a passionate evening that led, though not in the usual way, to the creation of his late son, Boxman Jr), he and Venomous appear to truly be shacking up. 

Venomous opens his eyes and gives his partner a little smirk. “Perhaps you’re right, Boxy. And-” he stretches luxuriously- “at least we’re  _ finally  _ done moving in the office and the labs!” They’ve been working all day: assembling furniture, unpacking crates of equipment, and Fink-proofing those areas of Boxmore.

“I had Shannon and Raymond make up Fink’s room already too!” Boxman boasts. He feels cock of the walk today. Working to rearrange his headquarters with his new partner makes him feel capable and admirable. After all, it was something about  _ him _ that made Venomous sit up and take notice, buy Boxmore back, and propose a real long-term partnership. 

Him: Lord Boxman, recovering bad father and useless, powerless, penniless villain. Somehow he’d persuaded this amazingly talented and beautiful man to move in with him. His imagination starts to run away from him: Now Venomous will be working just down their shared halls, making food in their shared kitchen, watching movies on their shared couch, sleeping- oh Cob damn it all! Should he give him his own bedroom? His own office and labs go without saying (Boxman wants to avoid any biological specimens contaminating his own research) and Fink should get her own room as they’ve got enough space, but… it’s not like Venomous specifically said he was  _ moving in _ moving in. Theoretically this is actually all a business thing! And their tryst was but a one-night-stand, and the “x” at the end of his texts was a typo, and the look he’s giving him now means…

“Box?”

“Yes?” Boxman cuts himself off before he utters a pet name. 

Venomous hooks a hand over his shoulder and stretches his neck out a little. He’s gazing at his partner with a hazy fondness Boxman still gets butterflies seeing. The air around the two of them feels warm and slow, muffling any outside sound. Boxman’s heart pounds loud in his ears. Venomous opens his mouth to speak.

“Boss! Boss!” Fink scrambles into the room on all fours, jumping up to hang on the armrest of her caretaker’s desk chair. “Those ro-butts are so annoying! They took my stuff and they won’t leave me alone and they-” 

“Whoah!” Venomous’ look of surprise and perhaps irritation quickly flows into one of patience and care. “Okay, one more time. Who did what with… why?”

The child rolls her eyes. “Darrell took my markers and I had to beat him up to get them back, and the round purple one kept hasslin’ me, asking for a ‘see-vee’? What even is that? And I don’t like the way Shannon and Ray made up my room…” She trails off.

Venomous frowns. “Can you try to get along with them tonight? Boxman and I are having dinner tonight- just the two of us.” He sends Boxman the quickest of sly looks. Boxman gulps.

“But they’re boring! And…they stink!”

Venomous bites his lip, thinking it over. “How about I get you a new videos game?”

Fink’s ears prick up and her nose twitches in interest. Her eyes narrow. “Two new game?” she asks slyly. 

Venomous lets out a sigh of relief that the problem was solved with minimal effort. “We’ll go to the store tomorrow, kay?” Boxman watches in interest as Venomous ruffles his minion’s hair. 

It seems like Fink and his robot children are not getting along. He’s always thought that doesn’t bode well. He’s going to need to think of ways to get Fink to like living here with them more.

Come to think of it, though, he didn’t get along with Fink until recently either, And their relationship changed. In repose amongst the wreckage of the Rat-Trike, Fink bouncing excitedly around them, his and Venomous’ relationship changed as well.

But how much has it changed?

**Author's Note:**

> *writing kinda shitty dads ven and box* *the pain makes me cringe and die* *im resurrected to keep thinking about their love*


End file.
